SVU
The SVU is a Russian designated marksman rifle designed in the early 1990s. It is the result of a modernization project of the SVD, and was developed into a bull-pup design. It uses an integral suppressor and fires 7.62x54mmR rounds fitted in a 10- or 20-round detachable box magazine. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SVU is the standard sniper rifle issued to the EU Sniper kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a moderate rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company The SVU makes an appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company, with an attached silencer and a 10 round magazine. In Singleplayer, it is first available in the level Crossing Over, at a Serdaristani military base down the road from the first radio tower. It is a good choice for engaging enemy soldiers at longer ranges, and it's silencer attachment can be very useful when trying to engage hostiles stealthily. The SVU also comes with a MP-443 pistol, which can be very useful if the player is caught at close range. In Multiplayer, the SVU costs one unlock point for the Recon kit. It is very useful when eliminating single players, thanks to its silencer, but it's lower damage than bolt-action sniper rifles, as well as a low fire cap, can cause it trouble when trying to thin out larger numbers of enemy players, despite it being semi-automatic. File:BFBC_SVU.jpg|The SVU in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level End of the Line File:BFBC_SVU_SCOPE.jpg|The SVU's scope in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the SVU Snayperskaya Short is the 4th sniper rifle issued to the Recon requiring 15000 points to unlock and comes equipped with a suppressor. It kills in four shots to any body part, and while very accurate, is one of the weaker sniper rifles in the game. In fact, at longer ranges, it takes 2 head shots to achieve a kill. If one is to use this sniper rifle, a good tactic would be to use either a red dot sight or 4x rifle scope, because this sniper is generally weak at long distances, unless magnum ammo is used. Therefore, using it at close to medium range will kill enemies fairly quickly. The silencer helps keep the player concealed longer as well as greatly reducing its vapor trail, which also makes the player harder to be located. BC2 SVU.png|The SVU Snaiperskaya Short at Atacama Desert in Rush. BC2 SVU scope.png|The view through the SVU Snaiperskaya Short's scope. Battlefield Play4Free The SVU-A is a buyable Elite sniper rifle in Battlefield Play4Free. This version of the SVU is unique in that it features a fully automatic fire rate from a 16-round magazine. The weapon also has low recoil due to its attached muzzle brake and bullpup configuration. However, the weapon come with a hefty price of 980 , as well as it's attached scope having a very low power magnification to keep it balanced among other snipers due to its fully automatic nature. Even with its low recoil, the SVU-A can throw a user off their target at medium to long ranges. Because of this, and the weapon's high fire rate for a sniper rifle, it is advised to use short bursts when firing unless at close range. The weapon's high power makes it far more useful than the SVD for Recon players soldiers that want a sniper that performs better in close quarters, but it can only be purchased with Battlefunds, meaning players will have to shell out actual money to purchase the weapon rather than in-game Credits like for the SVD. Being an Elite weapon, the SVU-A has a black and tan paint scheme, however its attached scope is painted gray. SVU-A BFP4F.png|The SVU-A at Sharqi in Battlefield Play4Free. SVU-A BFP4F scope.png|The view through the SVU-A's scope. Videos [[Video:SVU Snaiperskaya Short|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the SVU Snaiperskaya Short in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay Hardcore Rush and Arica Harbor in Hardcore Conquest]] External links *SVU on Wikipedia *SVU on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles